High quality crystalline structures have many potential applications. For instance, crystalline semiconductor materials are useful for functional electronic, optical, and optoelectronic devices. One such material includes an organometallic perovskite, which can have beneficial optical gain properties, long carrier lifetimes, and tunable wavelengths.
Material processing remains a challenge. For instance, incorporating organometallic perovskite into a functional device requires consideration of downstream synthetic and processing conditions, which can drastically impact the physical properties of the perovskite material. Typical lithography processes can be incompatible with perovskite materials, which can degrade in the presence of particular solvents and etchants. Thus, there is a need for additional manufacturing methods capable of in situ deposition of crystalline materials (e.g., crystalline semiconductor materials) in a controlled manner.